Intimidating Vengeful Satisfactory
by BerryPeach
Summary: Shino isn't going to let anything just slide after what Kiba has done to him... Warning: Contains lemon, noncon and yaoi. Rated M for a reason!


KibaxShino 2!!

I've decided to make a sequel to my first KibaxShino oneshot. Thanks for the request, MizzAKA!~

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Kiba x Shino

Rating: M

Reasons: NCS (my personal fave), some slight violence, and adult language; contains lemon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto… the world would have me banished. They are not yet ready for my ideas.

Title: Intimidating. Vengeful. Satisfactory.

Summary: After what Kiba did to Shino, Shino isn't going to let it slide. Sequel to Provoking. Warning: Rated M for a reason, people! Contains lemon, and noncon.

Shino could NOT believe that it'd already been 7 months since _it _happened. He still had nightmares, and ooohhhhh how he wanted to give Kiba some nightmares too.

'He deserves to feel the pain he's put me through,' he thought devilishly. They'd broken up about 1 week after _the _incident. His eyes narrowed behind his newly purchased black glasses. Since Kiba broke his other ones, along with a few other things (heh), he needed to go find some things. Of course, on his way to the convenience store that carried his glasses, he stumbled across a shady shop that seemed to just materialize out of nothing. Intrigued, he walked in cautiously. His eyes widened considerably as his mind registered the items on the shelves and racks. _'A b… a b-bondage store?'_ he thought, frazzled. _'When the hell did this get here? WHO the hell PUT this in here?!' _he thought. But his frown of disgust curved sadistically into a most malicious grin. "Payback…" he muttered just under his breath. _'Inuzuka Kiba, this is not the last time our fates will intertwine…'_ he mentally promised.

*~*whoot!! Time skip!! 2 weeks and 4 "how-to" bondage books later*~*

Shino couldn't get to sleep that night… even if he wanted to. He sat up, perfectly straight in his bed, looking quite like a vengeful stalker, if I do say so myself. Within the past 7 months, he'd obviously lost some of his well-honed sanity. _'The Inuzuka clan went out yesterday on a 3-day journey to find more hounds… and the Kiba would've undoubtfully been left behind, being the youngest and the only available dog-sitter, I'd imagine,'_ he thought. He then turned to the right, and he pulled out a notepad and a pencil, and he began writing down a little journal entry.

'_Monday, 2:49 AM. Location: Aburame Residence. Total time of silently observing the Dog-Boy: roughly 7 months. Emotion: Anger… about 24% lust. Reason for writing: _Tonight is the night_.'_ After scribbling down that last bit, he slid the notepad under his pillow, and carelessly tossed the pencil off in some random direction. "Tonight is the night," he said softly, setting his mind in concrete. He picked up his "other" bag of "tools", and he leapt out of his bedroom window, off to find his assailant to make that bastard pay.

*~*At Kiba's House (about 3:14 AM)*~*

Shino silently slipped inside the Kiba residence, thinking how that was way too easy. His eyes darted back and forth across the room, the boy high-strung from an energy capsule and the thrill of the hunt. He brought out 4 bugs, and they scurried away to keep watch over the place for any disturbances. He then reached into his other bag, and he pulled out an empty needle. He then pulled out a rather small bottle, and he withdrew some of the murky liquid from the glass jar-like container. He carefully set it inside of his bag, and he got the syringe ready for entry. He decided to forego the stairs, using his chakra control to creep up the walls instead. He then reached Kiba's room, which was unlocked, and open ajar.

'_What a fool,'_ he thought, _'he thinks that I'm going to just waltz right into his room, knowing very well that this is a trap, when I know that he's right behind me.'_

Just then, he swung around, aiming a chakra-infused fist hurdling towards Kiba's chest. Kiba cleverly dodged it, and followed up with a series of ferocious kicks and swipes. They clashed for a few moments, and then they stopped to catch a breath.

"Back for more, bitch?" Kiba arrogantly chided.

Shino sneered at Kiba. "You _wish_, pussy!" he hissed. Kiba instantly lost the urge to gloat, the urge to kick Shino's ass rapidly rising within him.

"Oh, so I'm a _pussy_ then?" he said, "Cuz if I recall correctly, I wasn't the one who was so easy to catch!"

"Shut up!" Shino spat.

"And I don't believe I was the one getting pounded into the mattress!" he continued.

"SHUT UP!!" Shino hollered, lunging at him with the syringe in hand. Kiba's eyes popped open as he barely dodged the attempted stab.

"What the hell are you DOING Shino?!" he asked, starting to feel slightly frightened. 'Goddammit!! Where the HELL is Akamaru?!' he thought frantically.

*~*Akamaru*~*

He and some pretty female hound are roaming the streets of Konoha freely, looking quite cute together.

*~*Back to the good stuff*~*

Shino grunted as one of Kiba's punches connected with his gut, but he didn't falter. In fact, it only heightened his adrenaline rush. He seemed to speed up even more than before, and in a few minutes, he had Kiba cornered in his kitchen. Kiba then reached over into the drainer, and pulled out a frying pan, slamming it into Shino's shoulder with brutal force. Shino gasped, and clutched his shoulder, but he still went for Kiba nonetheless.

Shino was so ecstatic! His eyes were wild with chaos and anger! He then crept closer to Kiba, clutching Kiba's fist when he tried to hit him again.

"What's the matter, _Kiiiiibbaaaa_?" he said slowly. "Do I… _frighten_ you? Do I _intimidate_ you? Do I, perhaps… _scare you_?"

Kiba's eyes were wide with fear as his hips pressed against a corner of the kitchen counter. He swallowed nervously, and he shook his head.

Shino chuckled sadistically, before jabbing the needle into Kiba's thigh, injecting him with the murky liquid. Kiba gasped at the sudden pinch, and then he groaned in weakened pain. He slid down to the ground, collapsing like a tranquilized beast. "Shi… shit…" he breathed, "you sick bah… bastard…" his voice faded as he lost consciousness.

"Hn…" Shino uttered, chuckling darkly afterwards. He then bent over to pick up his prey and have some "fun" as Kiba called it before.

*~*1 ½ hours later*~*

Kiba slowly came to, seeing that he was in his bedroom, but it was so strange. He could see his bed from where he was, and yet he'd only just woken up. He attempted to sit up, but he failed miserably. It can be difficult when one's feet are bound to one's hands from behind. Then, the memories of the recent fight flooded his brain, and he gasped in realization. He felt something quite large in his mouth, preventing him from uttering a single sound. He struggled and pulled against his bonds, unable to break free. He also noticed his pajamas lying in a crumpled pile in a corned of his room. Then his eyes fell upon something that he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before: a video-camera. Focused on him. Recording. He struggled and yanked some more, failing again and again, when he heard footsteps approach him from behind, where he desperately tried to see behind him.

"Well, well, well…" said a very familiar voice, "how does it feel to be on the other end of this predicament?" Kiba tried to holler out what were without a doubt obscenities at Shino, but all that came out were muffled vocal strains. "What was that? I couldn't quite catch that last bit," he said, smiling victoriously as he stepped around the bound boy and stopped in front of him.

He crouched down, and he smiled in Kiba's face, his glasses already removed. "Let's have some 'fun'."

Kiba let out muffled cries and whimpers, failing to notice Shino pulling something out of a bag that was nearby. He pulled out a pill, yanked the ball-gag out of Kiba's mouth, popped the pill in, and re-gagged him in about 3-4 seconds. A tear rolled down Kiba's cheek, followed by another on the other eye.

"That'll actually react so quickly you wouldn't believe it," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear, who only writhed some more as he was forced to take the pill. (It was an aphrodisiac in case you didn't know)

He then took the bullet he'd pulled out while Kiba was busy writhing and groaning in weak attempts at resistance, and he pushed it gently up Kiba's firm ass. Kiba gasped and mewled in pain. "So… the DOG-boy, in fact, sounds like a _cat_ when he's being penetrated… interesting," he said condescendingly. "But don't forget to look good for the camera," he said, smirking evilly. Once he found Kiba's sweet-spot, he left the small egg-shaped vibrator resting against it.

"I think I should play with you for a bit," he said, tracing a line down Kiba's back, who grunted in discomfort. Shino then switched the small vibrator on its highest setting, being as brutal and merciless as he possibly could. Kiba let out a muffled scream of the almost painful pleasure as his sweet spot was worked so diligently.

Kiba, lost in the frenzy of the bullet and manipulated by the aphrodisiac, he began arching his back and moving his hips back, trying to get more, but never getting such satisfaction. He was almost about to cum, when the device switched off, ending all surges of pleasure. Kiba cried out, unable to handle such a tortuous act. He pressed his head into the floor, desperately trying to get the device to do something—anything!

Shino watched the delightfully erotic sight before him, reveling in his work. He then couldn't resist, his dick throbbing, fully erect. He then slid behind Kiba, pulling out the bullet. Kiba squirmed in discomfort for a moment. Then, without warning, Shino thrust into Kiba. Kiba let out a (fortunately) muffled scream of excruciating pain, feeling something trickle down his thigh. "Ngh… hah… how does it feel, Kiba? To be violated? To be _forced_ to feel pleasure that you don't want to feel?! To have EVERYTHING safe and secure and justified TAKEN FROM YOU?!" he roared, slamming into Kiba's prostate with bruising force. Kiba cried out, his toes curling in the sickening pain and the unbelievable pleasure. The tears flowed freely, dropping one after another onto his carpet, and smearing across his face. His bound hands tightened into fists, and his back arched as far as it could go. Shino kept pounding into him with such ferocity, feeling his climax growing nearer and nearer, and sensing the same for Kiba.

Once Shino had finished up, he stood up tiredly, leaving Kiba there with a hard-on, still bound and gagged, and he stopped the video-camera, removing the tape from it and slipping it into one of his many hidden jacket-pockets.

"Don't take it personally, Inuzuka… you just… _provoke_ me. With your arrogance and uncanny ability to be a world-shattering bastard. I just decided to teach _you _one of _my _lessons by being one too. I hope you learned something valuable today, I really do…" he said before gathering up everything and standing up on Kiba's windowsill. He then turned halfway towards a disgruntled and tossed a knife towards Kiba. "You're always bragging about how amazing you are, so you can go and untie yourself," Shino said coldly, disappearing from sight.

*~*Later the next night*~*

Kiba stood there, facing Shino, who was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. In Kiba's left hand, he held the gag Shino used on him the night prior. In his right, he held a knife. He gritted his teeth, sneering down at Shino.

"You look dead when you lay like that," he said through his clenched teeth.

"I'm not dead yet, but you can kill me if you like," Shino said, surprising Kiba slightly, "I don't mind…" Shino turned onto his side, turned away from Kiba. "I'm turning into the very type of person I hate anyways. You _should _kill me before I end up like _you_."

Kiba snarled and pounced on top of Shino, fisting Shino's hair painfully, drawing a yelp of pain from Shino's pale lips. Kiba then crushed Shino's mouth with a forceful kiss. Shino grunted and shoved Kiba off of him. He then shot up onto his feet, and went to slap Kiba, but he was shocked when he actually connected. 'H-He didn't even try to block it!' Shino thought. "I deserved that." Kiba stated plainly. He then pinned Shino against the wall, kissing Shino's revealed neck softly. "We shouldn't have broken up… and I guess I _am_ a selfish bastard… and yes, it _is_ my fault, but don't ever… don't ever tell me to kill you again," he said in between kisses. Shino could feel tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. Shino let out a choked-back sob, and buried his head into Kiba's chest.

"I'm sorry!!" he cried, his shoulders shaking violently with his sobs. Kiba smiled softly, feeling safe, and he slowly lowered them both to the floor, cradling the distraught Shino in his arms.

"Don't be," Kiba said, "it was all my fault."

They sat there like that for a few minutes until Shino calmed down a bit, and then Kiba gently lifted Shino's face up to meet his, and he kissed Shino passionately, carefully laying him down on the floor. Shino sniffled a little bit, and he wiped away his tears.

"You know…" Kiba said seductively in Shino's ear, "you're pretty sexy when you're dominant."

grimmjowgirl: aghk! *chokes again from Shino's bug-like wrath*

Shino: yyyoooouuuuuu... *fire swells up inside*

Grimmjowgirl: ack! *gasp* I-I... everyone thinks it's... *unleashes last conscious breath* hot... *passes out* bleh...

Kiba: I think we should kill her.

Grimmjowgirl: *is protected by shadowy fangirls/boys*


End file.
